Pecado
by Yosenpaia
Summary: Los dos saben que es pecado, pero... (One-shot Itacest AU En antiguos tiempos(? Religious!Lovino Assasin!Feliciano)


_**Summary: Renacimiento, Assasin!Feliciano**_ _ **y**_ _ **Catholic!Lovino(?**_

 _ **Avisos: Charla**_ _ **religiosa**_ _ **y**_ _ **demasiado**_ _ **culta(? En**_ _ **cierta**_ _ **forma**_ _ **da**_ _ **gracia**_ _ **ahre**_

 _ **Nota**_ _ **de**_ _ **autor: Esto**_ _ **es**_ _ **lo**_ _ **que**_ _ **pasa**_ _ **cuando**_ _ **te**_ _ **pasas**_ _ **estudiando**_ _ **un**_ _ **mes**_ _ **literatura**_ _ **antigua**_

 _ **Pareja: Sud-Italia**_ _ **x**_ _ **Nor-Italia**_ _ **(Lovino**_ _ **x**_ _ **Feliciano)**_

 _ **Palabras: 771**_

* * *

La sala estaba vacía, excepto por una persona de rodillas en el altar.

-¿Rezando de nuevo, hermano?- Una voz suave le llamó desde la otra punta de la amplia habitación.

Unos pasos resonaron en la inmensidad de la catedral, callando el ruido de los pájaros e insectos en la noche.

Lovino levantó la mirada, observando a la Virgen, incapaz de darse la vuelta.

Unos segundos de silencio tan solo interrumpidos por su respiración y por los lejanos grillos hicieron falta para que el mayor hablase.  
-Tú ya no rezas.- Hubo otra vez silencio y vio como la mano de su hermano repasaba cuidadosamente los pliegues del vestido de la estatua.

-No, no lo hago.- Respondió.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó rápidamente el moreno.

-Ya no creo en ello.- Los dedos de Feliciano se retiraron de la piedra pulida.

-¡Tonterías!- Contestó Lovino, levantándose y girándose hacia el otro. La diferencia entre ellos era notoria. Lovino era moreno y Feliciano pálido. Lovino vestía una toga blanca cosida con hilos dorados y granates, mientras que Feliciano vestía una capa negra como la noche, adornada con una pieza de hierro de su credo que le tapaba la mitad de su cara.- ¿Cuándo cambiaste Feliciano?¿Por qué te ocultas?- Hizo ademán de quitarle la capa, más no lo hizo.- ¿Acaso te has olvidado de quién te dio la vida?

-No fue Dios, te recuerdo.- Interrumpió.- Fue la naturaleza, fue el aire, la tierra y las aguas, nunca un Dios, Reino de las dos Sicilias.- Dijo con un deje de burla.

-¡No te atrevas a predicar contra el Señor!¡Mucho menos a llamarme de esa forma enfrente de este altar!

-¿El altar en el que me hiciste tuyo?- Lovino enrojeció, parte por la ira y parte por la vergüenza.- Por más que te confieses y rezes por el perdón no cambiará nada, Vino.

-¡Cállate!¡Cierra esa sucia boca!¡Esa noche fue un error fatal para los dos!

-¿Y si me niego?

-Yo mismo te callaré.

-¿Y cómo, me pregunto?

Lovino tomó por las solapas del abrigo a su hermano, atrayéndole para sí, resolviendo callarlo con su boca.

Cuando se separaron, el mayor le soltó de golpe, alejándose.

-¡Mira lo que me has hecho hacer!- Exclamó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Estás enfermo!- Acarició sus labios.- Estoy enfermo...

-¿Te estás escuchando acaso?- Respondió el norteño, con el ceño fruncido.

-¡No, pero ojalá lo hiciese!¡El dulce pecado de tus labios es lo que mantiene despierto por las noches, y las malditas curvas de tu cuerpo las que desvían mis plegarias!  
Eres como una maldición, una plaga, un deseo del Diablo para enviarme al Infierno. ¡Un íncubo, eso es lo que eres!- Señaló con rabia a su hermano, su tono subiendo cada vez más.- Que tus palabras queden encerradas en tu garganta y tus tretas en tus bolsillos, no quiero más pecados a mi nombre, ¡mucho menos provocados por alguien de mi misma sangre!

Feliciano cerró los ojos, con el corazón haciéndose cada vez más pequeño.

-Todo lo que me ha dado el clero, ¡tú me lo has quitado! Con esas manos untadas en lodo y esos labios llenos de miel. No me cuentes mentiras ni ideas indecentes, Feliciano... Esto es un insulto a nuestra familia y a nuestro Señor.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho "tu Señor" por ti, eh, Lovino?! Nada más que alimentarse de tu mente y alma, yo no soy la plaga, ¡lo es esta iglesia! No te atrevas a decirme que después de todo lo que hemos pasado no tenemos nada, Lovino.

-¿Más que una relación enfermiza? Por supuesto que no.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, Lovino.

El silencio volvió a hacer presencia.

-El amor es algo a lo que demonios como tú se les niega, Feliciano.- Gruñó.- Fuera.- La voz del mayor sonaba cortada.- ¡Fuera he dicho!¡Fuera de este suelo santo, fuera de estas tierras, de mi mente, de mi vida!¡Fuera!

Feliciano retiró lentamente la capucha de su rostro, dejando vez sus lágrimas.

-Yo no soy el que se esconde aquí, Lovino.- Y se fue.

Lovino se dio la vuelta, arrodillándose otra vez.

-Oh, mi Señor, ¿qué hice mal...?- Suspiró, aguantando los sollozos.- Oh dios mío... Me he enamorado de un demonio de mi misma sangre... Lo siento.

La sala estaba vacía de nuevo, y sólo el latido solitario de un corazón roto y enamorado era escuchado.


End file.
